


Introductions

by Karria



Series: Critical Role Rarepairs [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a fanart, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: Kashaw never liked being introduced. He's not really a people person. So when Zahra wants him to meet someone, he's not going to do that. Even if it's her cousin. Even if she's cute.(Oh no.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverhermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverhermit/gifts).



> http://whothebuckisfucky.tumblr.com/post/149863663695/okay-hear-me-out
> 
> whothefuckisbucky on tumblr let me write a oneshot inspired by this fanart, so here it is!

“No.”

“Oh Kash, please! She’s my cousin; I have to introduce you to her!”

“Do you even remember what happened the last time when you tried to introduce me to somebody?”

Zahra didn’t bother to respond, of course.  She dragged him by arm through the training grounds straight to the castle Whitestone, even though Kashaw’s disapproval was clear.

The thing was, Kashaw wasn’t very good at meeting people. Z was his only real friend, and that only happened very recently. But she was very insistent that he needed more friends, and took every opportunity she could to introduce him to someone.

Usually, introductions were where the acquaintance ended.

Of course, there was Vox Machina, and he also sort of considered them friends. But meeting them was entirely different, they had no time for pointless chatter and they had things to kill. So the period of awkwardness was very short because of that interruption.

Kashaw sighed and tried to prepare himself for the encounter.

“So what she’s like, your cousin?” he asked, hoping to get a little more information about the mysterious Lilith.

“She’s great; you’re going to love her!” Kashaw snorted and decided to drop the subject. He wasn’t going to make this better anyway.

Before he knew it, they were already standing in front of the door to castle’s library. Zahra reached for the knob and pulled it open, revealing what was, not very fulfilling at the moment, but certainly a library. Many of the books went missing when the Briarwoods took over, or so Kashaw heard. Right now, thanks to wise management of Cassandra de Rolo, the shelves were slowly filling up with books yet again.

Zahra lead him further into the library, passing some empty and half-full bookshelves. There were a few people there, two or three guards, some children and an older man, quietly reading a book. They took a turn behind one of the bookshelves and finally, he saw the person Zahra was talking about.

“Lilith!” Zahra called for her, and she turned around.

The first thing Kashaw really saw was her eyes. Black with red pupils- a huge contrast to the white of her hair. She was a little shorter than Zahra, and a little more slender, and overall very... cute.

Oh no.

He felt Zahra’s hand, pushing him forward- gently, but decisively.

“Kashaw, I would like you to meet my cousin,” Zahra motioned her hand towards Lilith, who was now looking straight at them.

Being suddenly put into the spotlight felt incredibly uncomfortable. He felt the heat hit his face and he almost prayed that his blush is not visible.

“Yeah, hi.” He spoke in his usual grumpy tone. That’s right, that’s good. If he acts as usual, maybe nobody will notice. With a corner of his eye he caught Zahra’s disapproving expression, probably because of his _friendly_ greeting.

Lilith smiled, “Hello, Kashaw. It’s nice to meet you.”

There was a few seconds of awkward silence, quickly interrupted by Zahra. She started discussing with Lilith her arrival to Whitestone, which gave Kashaw a possibility to get a grip on himself. When Zahra looked at him, there was a moment of confusion in her eyes, and then she grinned widely.

Damn, he must’ve blushed.

“I need to, uh, go and... yeah, see you later,” running away was the safest option at the moment, Kashaw decided, before Zahra can come up with another idea. He quickly turned and left the library, followed by a few whispers, and Zahra’s laughter.

***

Unfortunately, she found him soon after that.

“And here I thought it would take you a little longer,” Kashaw said, seeing his tiefling friend leaning against the doorframe.

“No offense, Kash, but I have much better senses than you.” Zahra  waved her tail teasingly. “So, who are you hiding from? Me or Lilith?”

“Both.” Kashaw decidedly said. “I saw how you looked at me and running away seemed like a better idea.”

“And _I saw you blushing._ ” Zahra said in theatrical whisper. Kashaw rolled his eyes and sighed.  “Do you think Lilith’s _pretty?_ Honestly darling, you should’ve seen it coming. We’re related after all.” Zahra snickered.

“That’s exactly why I hoped to avoid this conversation,” Kashaw grumbled.

“You should go and talk to her,” Zahra ignored him completely. “Who knows, maybe it’ll go better than with Keyleth!”

“Oh, of course, bring _that_ up.” Kashaw complained loudly, but he knew that Z was only teasing him.

“Want me to put in a good word for you?”

“No!”

***

The day after that passed uneventfully, with Kashaw training the soldiers and Zahra making her research in the library.  He hasn’t seen Lilith for the entire day; he even started to wonder if maybe she already left.

(Of course, he wasn’t looking for her, not at all. He was just making sure he knows what’s happening around him.

Alright, maybe he was hoping to see her, just a little bit.)

But the day passed, the soldiers were all exhausted, as was he. Mildly disappointed, he went to his room and slept.

***

The next morning, Kashaw was sitting in the dining room, eating breakfast.  He could’ve said a lot about Whitestone (and its terrible abundance of snow), but Cassandra de Rolo always made sure that they were fed. There weren’t a lot of people here, as it was still early in the morning.

Zahra, of course, was up for hours, working. Sometimes he worried that she might exhaust herself too much, but in these dangerous times, everyone had a lot on their heads.

“Excuse me, Kashaw?” The voice from behind surprised him entirely, and he turned around sharply, just to see Lilith looking at him. She was holding a book in her hands, and although he could see its title, it wasn’t any of the languages he could read.

He quickly swallowed the food in his mouth. “Yeah?”

“Zahra told me you know your way around the castle. Would you mind giving me a tour?”

“Uh,” was the only thing Kashaw managed to say.

(Of course Zahra was involved in this. He could almost hear her voice in his head, _“Just don’t kiss her out of nowhere and it’ll be fine!”_ )

Lilith tilted her head a little, a her lips curling into a small smile, “Well?”

“Uh, yeah, okay,” Kashaw stood up. “Are you sure? It’s not like this place is interesting.”

Lilith laughed, “Please,” she said with a mischievous spark in her eye, “Lead the way.”

Not sure if he wanted to yell at Zahra or thank her at the moment, Kashaw hesitantly begun walking towards the main hall.

“So, I heard a lot of things about you...” Lilith started the conversation.

“No doubt all of them from Zahra.” Kashaw sighed, but unwittingly smiled a little, when Lilith laughed at his response.

Maybe, if it doesn’t go disastrous he’ll thank her. Maybe.


End file.
